Ojos de pesadilla
by Crashalejandro97
Summary: Twilight pensaba que los ojos de Sombra eran espeluznantes, con su resplandor llamativo y un humo ominoso la inquietante. Pero solo después de aprender el secreto detrás de esos ojos, Twilight entiende de lo que realmente debe temer algo.


— No puedo creer que vuelva allí. – Dijo Twilight, con los ojos fijos en el cristal purpura sobre el trono de Cadence.

Twilight estaba allí para investigar el castillo. El Imperio de Cristal en general todavía era un gran misterio. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, es tos secretos se estaban convirtiendo en una preocupación mayor para aquellos que vivían en él.

Twilight estaba allí sola. Cadence estaba en una importante reunión, algo acerca de las rutas comerciales con Yakyakistan. Spike y el resto de sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus obligaciones en Ponyville.

Twilight canalizó su respiración intentando estabilizar su corazón. Ella conjuró tanta magia oscura como pudo reunir. Odio, angustia, tristeza, soledad. Estas emociones corrían densamente a través de su sangre, acumulando un dolor en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Estuvo así solo un momento, antes de que el alivio la inundara. El pasaje secreto estaba abierto, una escalera que se deslizaba hacia lo desconocido.

Ella manifestó una luz en la cima de su cerno y comenzó su largo descenso. En el camino estudió la arquitectura de cerca, no había tenido exactamente la oportunidad la última vez. Todo era tan antiguo. La escalera debía que tener milenios de antigüedad con magia por sí sola evitando que se pudriera.

— Eh, eso es extraño. No es magia oscura. – Esta sección secreta del castillo no pudo haber sido creada por Sombra; era demasiado vieja y el tipo de magia no coincidía. – Debe haber reutilizado toda esta área. Pero… ¿Cuál era su función original?

Cuando llegó al fondo, se encontró de nuevo con esa infame puerta mágica. La última vez, la había obligado a vivir su peor pesadilla. Ella no iba a caer de nuevo en sus trucos. Con un hechizo cuidadosamente calculado, forzó la puerta abierta sin ningún problema. Cuando sus bisagras descuidadas crujieron, se encontró con una visión sorprendente. En lugar de la escalera a la cima del castillo, que había visto anteriormente, había una pequeña habitación. Cuando ella entró, unas cuantas velas colocadas inteligentemente se encendieron, iluminando perfectamente el espacio.

Twilight tocio con el olor a polvo y cera. La habitación era estrecha, muchos objetos dispersos por el lugar. Había un escritorio cubierto de plumas y pergamino. Intentó leer parte del texto, pero encontró la escritura demasiado desordenada y errática para descifrarla. Sin embargo, había muchos bocetos, exclusivamente paisajes de las ubicaciones del Imperio de Cristal. Junto a la mesa había un cofre torcido, probablemente hecho en casa. Sin necesidad de mirar realmente, podía decir que estaba sellada mágicamente.

Twilight casi se tropieza con una taza. Tenía una imagen de la Feria de Cristal. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró muchos objetos olvidados en el suelo. Un diorama crudamente hecho de la biblioteca pública, un vago origami y algunos libros al azar. Incapaz de continuar, se detuvo y le vitando con su magia ordenaba todo.

— Es un peligro para la seguridad después de todo.

Mientras ordenaba, Twilight se acercó a una pequeña estantería en la habitación. Ella recorrió su vista a través de los muchos ejemplares. Cada título atrajo su atención y una sensación de asombro que le puso la piel de gallina.

— Nunca había visto nada como esto. En ninguna biblioteca.

Textos sobre el espacio-tiempo, magia oscura, teorías sobre los orígenes de los hechizos, historias de razas extintas y muchos más. Ella deslizó su casco sobre los tomos para dormir y su pierna fue retenida por un libro en particular. Se destacó un poco más que el resto.

— _"Ojos mágicos: cómo el arte místico afecta los sentidos oculares". _– Leyó, lo tiró hacia abajo y limpió la tapa. – Me pregunto…

La luz al final de su cuerno dio paso a un nuevo hechizo. El libro se abrió, las páginas se convirtieron en un zumbido de papel hasta que llegó a la última página vista.

_"Los ojos de pesadilla",_ leyó. _"La magia oscura se basa en emociones negativas, pero esta es una descripción simplista. En realidad, hay muchos subconjuntos de magia oscura que varían mucho en técnica y uso. Para lanzar hechizos, ya sean los miedos de quienes lo rodean o el miedo dentro de sí mismo"._

_"A menudo cuando uno está bajo la influencia de Magia Nightmare o cuando usa Magia Nightmare, se refleja en los ojos. Esta manifestación se ve cuando la pupila y el iris se vuelven rojos y la esclerótica se vuelve verde. Esta manifestación es un efecto secundario de sentir, imaginar o experimentar el peor miedo de uno"._

_"Sin embargo, estos ojos generalmente solo duran mientras se lanzan hechizos, se llaman Ojos de Pesadilla. Experimentan su peor temor constantemente. En cierto sentido, viven su peor pesadilla"._

De bajo del texto había una imagen de un ojo que parecía extrañamente similar al del Rey Sombra. Twilight cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante. La culpa fría se acurrucó alrededor de su pecho cuando la imagen de la destrucción del Rey Sombre se le vino a la mente.

La atención de Twilight fue atraída hacia el final de la sala. Notó otra puerta frente a la entrada. Parecía de madera con soportes metálicos. También parecía que los años no habían sido amables con ella, ya que sus bordes estaban astillados, la pintura se había desvanecido y algunas grietas la decoraban. A medida que se acercaba, podía sentir una fuerte aura mágica rodeándola. Twilight alcanzó el picaporte con su casco derecho.

Twilight saltó hacia atrás cuando una pared de cristal sobresalía del suelo dejando caer una gran penumbra. La sombra que fue proyectada por el muro se profundizó en color. Flotó hacia arriba, inflando en tridimensionalidad antes de finalmente tomar la forma de Rey Sombra. Sus ojos brillantes emanaban un ligero humo púrpura a través de la historia oscura.

— ¡Rey Sombra! – Dijo Twilight, tratando de no parpadear y retrocediendo del poni que estaba delante de ella.

— Antes Rey. Ahora solo Sombra Rex. – Su voz áspera encontró sus oídos suavemente. La puerta del estudio se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. – Me disculpo, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas ahora que sabes de mi presencia.

Sombra carecía de corona y su capa; Me di cuenta de que no tenía una Cutie Mark. Sus ojos tenían el mismo patrón rojo y verde, el humo púrpura que se filtraba en la habitación estrecha.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Te destruimos.

— No puedo ser destruido. – Twilight jadeó al oír esa respuesta. – No, al menos literalmente. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se desplegó en su rostro. – Soy magia oscura en forma de criatura. Cada vez que me destruyan, simplemente reformaré.

Los ojos de Twilight casi salieron de su cráneo. – ¿Qué? – Comenzando a sudar de los nervios. – No puedes hablar enserio. ¿Eres inmortal?

— Lo soy, lo que significa que no tienes esperanzas de derrotarme esta vez, hazlo fácil y ríndete.

La oscuridad que emanaba Sombra se extendía por el suelo, las paredes y el techo. Una frialdad que tragaba toda la habitación, rápidamente no había nada más que Twilight y Sombra flotando en un vacío negro. Un mareo invadió a Twilight ya que sus piernas no podían entender dónde estaban en el espacio. Luchó por mantenerse firma y falló cuando desapareció la forma de disminuir, sabiendo que la hiperventilación traería problemas.

— Fascinante, no eres la misma de la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo Sombra; su voz no provenía de alguna dirección perceptible. – Celestia lo hizo, ¿Supongo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de controlarse. – No, me gané estas alas, gracias. – Respondió Twilight. – Celestia no me las regaló. – Twilight se reprendió mentalmente. Se había sentido insultada y arremetida.

Él rió, pero éste extrañamente continuó. - ¿Te has "ganado" esas alas? ¿Estás segura? Celestia es una poni meticulosa. Me imaginé que ella habría decidido que serias una princesa en el momento en que te convirtieras en su estudiante.

— ¡Por supuesto no!

— Es la naturaleza de Celestia. A ella le gusta planificar por adelantado. Tomemos a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, por ejemplo.

— Celestia la preparó específicamente para derrotarme y gobernar el Imperio de Cristal. No es una coincidencia que sus poderes la califiquen perfectamente para la posición. De hecho, ella es pariente de la Reina Amore Luminosa, la gobernante anterior.

¿Era eso cierto? Twilight no quería creerlo, pero los hechos se estaban alineando demasiado bien. Twilight comenzó a cuestionar si poseía realmente control de su propia vida.

— ¡Ay! – Colocando un casco en su cabeza.

El dolor le recorrió el cráneo y su estómago comenzó a retorcerse en nudos. Ella sintió un escozor en el fondo de sus ojos. Un miedo escalofriante llenó sus pulmones. Espera un minuto… ¿Temor?

— ¡NO! – Gritó. – ¡No voy a dejar que te metas con mi cabeza nunca más! ¡Estás tratando de que dude de mí misma, de que Celestia lo dude, pero no lo haré! – Un hechizo comenzó a formarse.

Comenzó en la parte de su diafragma y se abrió camino por su espina dorsal hasta su cuerno brillante. Su mandíbula se apretó mientras liberaba el hechizo de luz más fuerte que podía.

La voz de Sombra hizo eco cuando una luz cegadora llenó el vacío. – ¡NO! – Twilight cerró los ojos cuando la habitación se puso blanca.

Hubo un momento. Ella no oyó nada. Luego una risa socarrona.

Twilight se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El estudio había vuelto a la normalidad. Ante ella estaba Sombra excepto… asqueada por lo que tenía a la vista. Le faltaban grandes trozos de su cuerpo, arrancados por el hechizo. Podía ver sus entrañas que consistían en costillas irregulares, negras y borbotones de un líquido viscoso escurriéndose. No eran órganos reales pero se veían lo suficientemente corpóreos como para repugnar de Twilight.

La risa de Sombra se convirtió en una carcajada macabra y maniática que brotaba de su rostro deformado. Más de la mitad estaba expuesta al cráneo con grietas de oscuridad que se aferraban a él fuertemente. Mientras su risa continuaba las sombras de la habitación se agruparon en él y cubrieron las áreas expuestas. En un momento fue sanado por completo.

Las risas, como los aullidos de una hiena, comenzaron a apagarse.

— ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que algún poni me haya podido infligir ese tipo de dolor! No desde que he estado encerrado en este estudio todo este tiempo. – Su sonrisa maníaca persistió al ver la expresión horrorizada de Twilight.

— Lo-lo siento – Twilight escupió en un murmullo débil. La realidad con lo que acababa de hacer comenzaba a restablecerse.

Su sonrisa vaciló antes de desvanecerse por completo. Se acercó y Twilight tropezó hacia atrás. – No te disculpes – En voz baja, muy serio. – Ya te dije lo que soy. No es necesaria la compasión.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – ¿Estaba loco este tipo? Ella siguió retrocediendo y el siguió dando un paso adelante.

— No soy un poni. Mi sufrimiento no debería provocarte culpa. – Su tono cada vez más furioso. Sus dientes con colmillos comenzaban a hacerse visibles con sus gruñidos.

La espalda de Twilight hizo contacto con una estantería, un par de tomos cayendo sobre su cabeza. Ella no sabía qué decir – Lo siento – Repitió ella sin convicción.

Su ira se calmó, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban su rostro, observando cada detalle. – Soy un monstruo. Solo el odio estará reservado para mí. – Un aura roja se formó alrededor de su cuerno.

Twilight intentó conjurar algo de magia, solo para darse cuenta de que aún necesitaba recuperarse de ese hechizo de luz. Twilight confusa y con pánico, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, como si eso la protegiera del ataque que se aproximaba. Fue entonces cuando vio varios libros en sus cascos. Sin saber qué más hacer, tomó uno y lanzó hacia adelante.

Sombra gruñó y lo golpeó. Voló a través de la habitación y conectó con la pata del escritorio, derribando el diorama que Twilight había colocado allí. En este momento de distracción, Twilight salió de la esquina en la que había caído. Corrió hacia la puerta, antes de perder por poco con un proyectil de cristal que terminó clavándose en la puerta de madera ahora astillada. Twilight cambió su trayectoria, su nuevo objetivo era no ser empalada. Ella apenas pudo esquivar la siguiente. Esta vez conectó con el cofre, destrozando la tapa.

— ¡No puedes escapar princesa!

Twilight lo vio acercarse. Se estaba tomando su tiempo preparando otro ataque. Twilight no estaba pensando en este punto. Ella simplemente estaba reaccionando de alguna manera que su cuerpo pensaba apropiada. Mientras Sombra se acercaba, metió sus cascos en el cofre y arrojó el primer objeto que encontró como escudo. Cerró los ojos preparándose para esta pobre excusa de plan no verlo fallar.

Ella esperó…

Habían pasado unos segundos, pero no pasó nada. Lentamente abría sus ojos buscando a su agresor. Sombra estaba allí inmóvil, sin ira reconocible en sus rasgos y su ataque se había desvanecido. Su mirada se hallaba fija en el objeto con una mirada triste en su rostro. Por primera vez, Twilight notó cuán agotado se veía. Se fijó en el objeto. Era una foto enmarcada de una yegua lavanda con una melena azul cielo. Ella estaba sonriendo brillantemente frente al orfanato del Imperio de Cristal. Sombra se acercó a ella una vez más, pero todo rastro de malicia había desaparecido. Con su magia, le tomó la foto para estudiarse a sí mismo. Se le escapó un suspiro, un sonido extraño que provenía de él.

— Que triste es esto – Respondió así mismo afligido – Me desmoroné al verla.

Twilight observó cómo sus ojos recorrían la imagen a un ritmo deliberado

— ¿Por qué? – Dijo Twilight, potencialmente presionando su repentina suerte. Al menos, esto le daría tiempo para recargar su magia.

— Ella fue la primera

— ¿La primera?

— La primera en llamarme monstruo. La primera en verme con estos ojos.

Twilight respiró silenciosamente – Por favor. Puede ser difícil para ti creer, pero quiero ayudarte – Dijo en voz baja

Él encontró sus ojos. – ¿Por qué?

— Creo que todos los ponis merecen una oportunidad. Incluso los autoproclamados "Monstruos".

La miró fijamente y fue entonces cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de lo similar que era su aspecto a la yegua en la foto. Se imaginó que Sombra estaba pensando lo mismo.

— Yo… te contaré mi historia. Entonces sabrás que realmente soy un monstruo – Dijo estoicamente. Twilight asintió, satisfecha con este giro pacifico de los acontecimientos. – A ver ¿Por dónde empezar? Supongo… Como potro, fui descubierto perdido y solo en medio del desierto ártico. No tenía recuerdos y no podía hablar muy bien. Crecí en el orfanato del Imperio de Cristal. Tuve una infancia dura en la cual civilizarme me había costado mucho, pero gracias a la señorita Chestnut Falls y mi capacidad pude superar ello, aunque no la indiferencia de los demás ponis de cristal…. – Colocó la foto en el escritorio, jugueteando con su colaboración. La luz de las velas hizo que la imagen brillara. – Allí fue donde entonces la conocí.

— Su nombre era Radiant Hope y fue la poni más asombrosa que he conocido. – Una ligera sonrisa se había formado en el rostro del poni oscuro – Ella era un poco rara, pero muy amable y tenía una gran imaginación. Mi primera amiga. Me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad de mi vida y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. Ambos crecimos cosechando una gran amistad. Tenía un futuro prometedor en la magia médica por delante. – Con su magia, Sombra levantó el diorama del suelo. Tiró de él, enderezando las paredes descuidadas. Era casi aceptable cuando lo colocó de nuevo en el escritorio. – Su destino fue brillante se estaba cumpliendo mientras que el mío me terminó encontrando. Fue como una señal, cuando ellos... me llamaron.

— ¿Ellos? – Cuestionó Twilight

— Los Umbrums – Se burló – Veras, la reina Amore Luminosa los encarceló bajo el Imperio de Cristal hace milenios. Intentaron corromper el Corazón de Cristal y apagar la luz del amor en el mundo. Algunos lograron escapar y crearon algo capaz de liberarlos... ese alguien fui yo. Fui diseñado para asemejarse a un poni lo suficiente para atravesar la barrera. Yo era su salvación. Estaba destinado a liberarlos.

Hubo silencio largo dentro de la habitación. Mientras Sombra se volteaba para no ver a Twilight a la cara.

— Tenía miedo. – Twilight abrió sus ojos como platos al oír tal confesión. – No era un poni, sino una criatura oscura hecha para parecerse…. Así que fui a cumplir mi destino sin importar lo que tuviera enfrente… y ella estuvo allí para verlo. – Sombra cerró sus ojos mientras expulsaba humo desde ellos. – Me miró con disgusto y horror dándole la razón a ese pueblo que siempre me aborreció… Me llamó monstruo. Fue entonces cuando obtuve estos ojos, cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad. Soy un monstruo.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— La desterré, destrocé a la reina Amore Luminosa. Luego tomé el control del Imperio, esclavizando a los ponis de cristal y preparándome para el regreso de los Umbrums. – Sombra rezongó – Investigué un poco; ella vivió el resto de sus días en Canterlot, haciendo grandes contribuciones en el campo de la medicina mágica.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los Umbrums?

— Después de que la expulsé a ella, recorrí el todo castillo durante años hasta que finalmente lo hallé – Dirigió su atención hacia la puerta que Twilight casi abre. – La puerta de la prisión de los Umbrums.

— ¿Has sabido donde estuvieron todo este tiempo pero no lo has abierto? – Exclamó impresionada – Espera un minuto. Casi la abro pero me detuviste.

Pasó junto a ella con un tono seco. – Eso no es importante.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Me contaste tu historia para demostrar que eres un monstruo. Pero no cuadra. Nunca quisiste ser… esto. El hecho de que no hayas desatado a los Umbrums me demuestra que hay bondad en ti.

Él se burló. – Esta puerta está cerrada por cobardía, no por compasión. Soy un monstruo, no hay forma de evitarlo. Soy simplemente débil, incapaz de compremeterme con mi destino.

— No creo en el destino. – Dijo, sin estar completamente segura de sí lo decía enserio.

Él rió. – Deberías. Es por eso que soy un monstruo. Estas cosas se decidieron por nosotros antes de que alguna vez tuviéramos algo que decir sobre el asunto.

— Estás actuando como si nunca tuvieras otra opción.

— No la tuve. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

— Todos tenemos opciones para decidir sobre nuestro destino Sombra. Has elegido no abrir esa puerta ¿Verdad? Por eso, la paz y la felicidad han sido el Status Quo en Equestria todo este tiempo – Él estaba mirando hacia otra parte, claramente tratando ignorar sus palabras. Twilight resopló – De hecho, me atrevería a decir que eres un héroe – Soltó.

Eso sí que llamó su atención. – No me hagas reír – Dijo sin pizca de humor. – Tú eres el héroe princesa. Yo soy el villano. Cualquier poni con la vista en funcionamiento podría darse de eso.

— ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por odiarte a ti mismo?

— Por naturaleza, todos me odian. ¿Por qué no debería unirme a ellos?

— Yo no te odio. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa honesta.

Él le prestó toda su atención, despejada por su propia creciente molestia. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras él nuevamente parecía cautivado por ella. - ¿De qué eres exactamente princesa?

— De la amistad.

Mordió su lengua. – Por supuesto que lo eres… Tu optimismo me da ganas de vomitar – Ambos rieron.

La puerta del estudio se abrió con un crujido cuando Cadence entró. Ella miró cautelosamente desde donde estaba aquel proyectil de cristal incrustado. – Oh, Twilight estas aquí. – Se detuvo en seco. - ¡Rey Sombra! – Ella dio una mirada furiosa. Su cuerno se rodeaba con un aura fuerte.

— Cadence espera, él-.

Usando su magia, Cadence sacó a Twilight detrás de ella. – Es algo bueno que llegué aquí cuando lo hice, Twilight. Rápido, si trabajamos juntas podemos derrotarlo.

— ¡Cadence, no! ¡Es solo un poni que necesita ayuda!

— ¿Dé qué estás hablando, Twilight? – Dijo Cadence sin dejar de liberar todo su repudio hacia aquella criatura. – Esclavizó a los ponis de cristal, desterró al Imperio de Cristal durante mil años y es una amenaza para la seguridad de mi familia y mi gente. No es un poni. ¡Es un monstruo!

La mandíbula de Sombra se cerró, el humo purpura de sus ojos creció mientras su gran melena se elevaba. El rojo y el verde de sus ojos brillaban con mucha fuerza mientras una sonrisa malvada fue convocada en su rostro.

— No. Te equivocas princesa. No soy un monstruo cualquiera. ¡Soy un Rey de los Monstruos!

La puerta de madera detrás de él se abrió de golpe.

— ¡SOMBRA, NOO-!

Cientos de sombras se precipitaron en el estudio, haciendo que la habitación se sacudiera violentamente. Twilight cayó cuando las luces se apagaron y una nueva oscuridad los rodeó. Twilight sintió un miedo y un frio que se extendía hasta la médula de sus huesos. El vacío a su alrededor se arremolinó en un huracán de movimiento mientras que aquel poni oscuro reía a la vez que otras voces ásperas y enfermizas lo vitoreaban bombardeándolo desde todos lados.

Twilight se sentía tan ciega que su sentido de la dirección se desvanecía mientras ese huracán la elevaba de esa habitación. Ella no sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que esto era muy malo. Después de un momento, la visión de Twilight se aclaró y ella casi de desplomó. Los tres estaban de pie frente al castillo mientras la oscuridad tangible tomaba su verdadera forma.

Horrorosas impresiones de algo que se asemejaban a ponis delante de ella, como cadáveres destrozados. Sus cuerpos eran estas inestables amalgamas de humo y sombra. Figuras imponentes de anatomía desproporcionada y deshilachada. El cerebro de Twilight no dejaba de repetirle que algo estaba muy mal. Sus ojos eran de un blanco puro, desprovistos de alma o significado. Sus rostros sin labios tenían una sonrisa espeluznante y permanente.

Estos eran los Umbrum.

Estas criaturas de sombra estampadas a través de las calles, sus cascos pisando una melodía premonitoria. La oscuridad irradiaba de ellos, atenuando el optimismo de esta ciudad una ve brillante. Los umbrums rodeaban el castillo, el maravilloso brillo del monumental edificio era reemplazado por un aura ominosa. El cielo brillante fue alcanzado por una legión de nubes grises.

Los ponis de cristal entraron en pánico y corrieron en todas direcciones en un intento de escapar. Eran perseguidos por los umbrum, un miedo creciente que se apoderó de sus corazones. El miedo se acrecentaba a un terror paralizante, cuando sobre algunos ponis de cristal se empalmaban unas cadenas alrededor de sus piernas. Se volvían esclavos una vez más.

Los guardias tenían una respuesta casi inmediata, tratando de defender a los ciudadanos que huían. Su armadura no era más que peso sobre sus hombros y sus armas eran solo palos inútiles. Las lanzas se deslizaban a través de estos monstruos como si fueran nubes. Twilight observaba lo absurdo que era: tratar de luchar contra la oscuridad con lanzas. Los guardias sufrían el mismo destino que algunos civiles.

Otra tarea con la que estaban ocupados los umbrum era en el nivel de destrucción. Las farolas caían, las ventanas eran destrozadas y edificaciones enteras temblaban o eran derribadas tras nubes de escombros. Era obvio que querían crear una atmósfera de desesperación. Muy cerca de donde se encontraba el altar del Corazón de Cristal, se hallaba aquel Umbrum, firme contemplando lo que había desatado.

— Sombra ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Dijo Twilight frente al poni estoico.

— Ella tenía razón. – Dijo con firmeza en su voz. – Soy un monstruo y fui un tonto al considerar cualquier otra idea. Todos debemos someternos a nuestro destino con el tiempo. – Seguía sin ver a los ojos a la alicornio.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Hiciste esto! – El cuerno de Cadence brilló y ella lanzó un rayo de energía.

Antes de que impactara en el costado de Sombra, Twilight disparó un contrahechizo anulando el ataque. Ella estuvo momentáneamente agradecida de que su magia había regresado. – ¡Detente! Esto no resolverá nada.

Cadence miró más allá de la conmoción, la frustración pintando su rostro. – Twilight ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Necesitamos darle una oportunidad. No le dimos una antes, así que se la debemos a él ahora.

Sombra negaba con su cabeza. – No, princesa. Ella tiene razón. Soy un monstruo. – Poco a poco comenzaba a sollozar. – Yo… lo soy.

— Mira Twilight ¡Incluso lo admite! Él p… - Ella se detuvo ya que un cristal oscuro colisionó con su nuca, tumbándose en el suelo.

— ¡CADENCE! – Twilight desesperada por hacer reaccionar a su ex niñera y amiga. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a estímulos pero no despertaba. – Debe estar desmayada.

— Si, lo está pequeña. – Una nueva voz, refinada pero con un eco extraño que la volvía algo siniestra – Así que aquí estas hijo. – Su pelaje era grisáceo y tenía una altura considerable, poseía una forma de poni normal, esos ojos verdes que desprendían grandes cantidades de vapor violeta no lo parecían.

— Reina Rabia – Dijo Sombra con los ojos muy abiertos.

— No llores hijo mío. Finalmente cumplirás tu destino – Acercandose a Sombra con un paso firme hasta reclinarse a éste.

— Dime. ¿Cuál es mi propósito madre, porqué me creaste? – Dijo mientras caían lágrimas de desesperación a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Tú… eres nuestra arma, por su puesto. – Rabia proclamó. Sus ojos pasaron de rojo a blanco.

El rojo del iris de Sombra se liberó y se filtró en el verde de la esclerótica. El cuerpo de Sombra comenzó a agrietarse entretanto sus piernas se clavaron en el suelo tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Intentando alejarse pero fue inútil.

— ¡SOMBRA! – Gritó Twilight oponiéndose a que lo transformen descargando rayos de energía, pero que no tenían efecto alguno.

La sonrisa de Rabia se acrecentaba. Sombra a pesar de todos sus gruñidos y protestas no podía hacer más que eso. El rojo de sus ojos se consumió hasta que sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos. Sin alma alguna. Finalmente cesó todo su movimiento. El cuerpo del umbrum más pequeño se mantuvo derecho, rígido, ajeno a demostrar emoción alguna. Las lágrimas cesaron y todo se calmó.

— Bien – Dijo Rabia relajando su cuerpo. Ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? – Dijo Twilight corriendo para inspeccionarlo.

— Le hice un favor. Esos sueños tontos de felicidad lo estaban atormentando. Ahora no se distraerá. – Señaló hacia el Corazón de Cristal. – Ahora Sombra. ¡Se la oscuridad! ¡Se la corrupción! ¡Envenena esa inmundicia de cristal!

Todo su cuerpo lenta pero firmemente marchaba hacia su objetivo. Un resplandor enfermizo abarcó su cuerno y un rayo de oscuridad pura se disparó hacia adelante, lanzándose por el aire hasta hacer contacto con el Corazón de Cristal. El suelo temblaba. La oscuridad se filtraba en la reliquia a través de una grieta y comenzaba lentamente a extenderse.

Twilight lo sacudía con fuerza. – ¡Sombra! Necesitas parar. ¡No necesitas hacer esto! – Ella rogaba al mirarlo a los ojos, pero era como si no hubiera nada allí. No existía alma a la cual comunicarse.

Rabia se rió de forma poco natural. – Tus esfuerzos son inútiles. Ríndete ahora y sucumbe a la oscuridad, tal como él lo hizo. – Ella desapareció en el caos circundante, su risa se desvaneció como un trueno en la distancia.

A medida que el Corazón de Cristal se oscurecía, también lo hacia el mundo que los rodeaba. El sol mismo desapareció entre la densa barrera de las nubes. No cabía duda de que este fenómeno que se estaba experimentando podría ser el fin de toda Equestria.

Twilight intentó invocar una barrera entre Sombra y el Corazón de Cristal, pero se disipó de inmediato. Esta magia no solo era increíblemente fuerte, sino que también podía sentir como su magia se desvanecía una vez más. Ella intentó sacar a Sombra del camino de Corazón pero él estaba pegado al lugar.

— ¡Sombra! Tienes que recuperar el control.

En la distancia una de las torres del castillo se derrumbó a la vez que las carcajadas de los umbrums se oían como hienas.

Twilight sintió un suave golpecito en su hombro. Cadence los observó a ambos, su ceño se transformó lentamente en una mirada de determinación de acero. – Mi magia se está debilitando, pero aún puedo ayudar. Conectaré tus corazones para que puedas hablar con él. ¿De acuerdo? – Con un tono reconfortante.

Apartó el temblor de sus piernas y le hizo un gesto asintiendo. Twilight agarró a Sombra, con una pierna alrededor de su cuello en una especie de abrazo. Cadence colocó un casco en Sombra y un casco en Crepúsculo. Cerró los ojos y forzó la serenidad necesaria para concentrarse. Su cuerno brillaba, aunque era débil.

Twilight miró el rostro sin emociones de Sombra. Entonces sintió una sensación profunda dentro de su alma. Amor, compasión, empatía, amabilidad. Estas emociones estaban siendo extraídas y conectadas con las del otro. Sus corazones estaban unidos, y ella podía sentir su alma. La angustia y el miedo se aferraron a él, su núcleo había renunciado a la lucha.

Con mente y alma, ella le habló. – Sombra, este puede haber sido el propósito para el que fuiste creado, pero eso no significa que este sea tu destino. Verás, elegimos en quién nos convertimos. Ningún poni puede decidir quién eres. Sólo Tú. Ese es el destino, es quien decides ser. Claro, puedes decir que no tuve otra opción en convertirme en una Princesa, al igual que tú no tenías otra opción en ser un Umbrum. Pero eso no significa nada. Ser una Princesa no define quién soy. Es un título, nada más. Entonces, ¿Qué pasa si eres un Umbrum? Eso no me dice quién eres. Tú decides eso.

El cuerpo de Sombra comenzaba a replicar, estaba empezando responder a sus estímulos.

— Sé a ciencia cierta que esto no es lo que quieres ser. Rabia lo dijo ella misma, todavía sueñas con la felicidad. Yo también. Ahora, lucha contra esto y podemos perseguir nuestros sueños juntos – El rostro de Twilight estaba acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

La luz de Cadence se disipó. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los horrores del mundo. Twilight miró fijamente el rostro de Sombra cuando la luz del mundo se desvaneció y dio paso a la desesperación. Su conexión se desvaneció.

Los ojos de Sombra volvieron a su original patrón verde y rojo, y el rayo de magia oscura cesó por completo. El mundo suspiró aliviado y Twilight pudo sentir la fuerza de su magia volviendo en oleadas, al ver como Cadence reanimaba al Corazón de Cristal con su magia mientras su cuerpo se revitalizaba también. La luz del Corazón de Cristal creció al purgarse de la oscuridad que se le infligió. El sol brillaba más, alejando las nubes circundantes y devolviendo la luz a la tierra. Sombra sacó sus piernas del suelo al elevarse en una burbuja elaborada con la miga de Cadence, su carne agrietada se reparó a sí misma.

Sombra se encontró con los ojos de Twilight. Por un momento, simplemente se quedó mirando, cautivado por la presencia de Twilight. – Gracias.

El humo púrpura se disipó y el patrón rojo y verde se desvaneció en un par de ojos esmeralda normales. Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras ella todavía se aferraba a él en un incómodo abrazo.

Twilight solo sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza. – ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

Cadencia sonrió. – Lo siento, Sombra, por no darte una oportunidad.

Twilight y Sombra se separaron del abrazo, extrañamente avergonzados. Él tosió la sensación. – No hay necesidad de disculparse, princesa. – Dijo Sombra.

— ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? – Una voz resonó en todo el Imperio de Cristal. Todos vieron cómo Rabia se acercaba, sus ojos habían vuelto a un blanco intenso. Estaba furiosa, su cuerpo despedía humo sombrío violentamente por todas sus grietas enormes. Todo poni en el área se detuvo para verla, su atención se dirigió a un solo punto.

— Ya no seré tu arma, Rabia. – Exclamaba Sombra firme.

— Eso no es algo que decidas. – Gruñó ella. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos otra vez. Sombra se estremeció, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron sin cambios.

— No soy tu arma.

— Entonces ¿Qué eres?

Sonreía. – Todavía no lo sé, esa es decisión mía, ahora regresa de donde viniste. – Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Su cuerno se llenó de magia y proyectó una burbuja de cristal alrededor de Rabia. – Justo ahora, creo que podrías estar lamentando lo poderoso que me hiciste.

— ¡No! ¡No seré encerrada otra vez! – Rabia gritó, golpeando contra el cristal que se extendía. Fue en vano. – Tú, pequeño insecto traicionero...

Al sellar por completo a Rabia, ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Un patrón familiar emergió en su rostro; Ojos rojos y verdes con humo morado. Twilight se acercó a Sombra y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Su cuerno brillaba brillantemente hasta que hubo un poderoso destello. El Imperio de Cristal fue cegado temporalmente, pero cuando su visión regresó, los umbrums desaparecieron completamente. Había funcionado, y se habría teletransportado a todos a su prisión.

Hubo silencio. Luego un coro de vítores y felicidad. Las bolas y las cadenas se desvanecieron, pero la destrucción permanecía. En cualquier caso, hubo alivio y alegría por haber sobrevivido a una catástrofe.

— Sombra, tus ojos – Conteniendo su alegría.

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Twilight convocó un espejo de pezuña. – Son realmente bonitos.

Sombra estudió su reflejo. – No he visto estos ojos desde... – Se detuvo. – Gracias princesa.

Ella rió. – Ya me lo agradeciste. Y, por favor, 'Twilight' está bien.

Asintió – Está bien, Twilight.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

Dando un vistazo a todos los destrozos. – Quizás comience a reparar el daño causado por los Umbrum.

Mientras que sus ojos habían cambiado, todo lo demás a su alrededor, era prácticamente el mismo: un pelaje gris, una melena negra y dientes con dos grandes colmillos. Sin embargo, Twilight no pudo evitar pensar que se veía completamente diferente. Al igual que el agudo optimismo de Twilight, había logrado perforar su cáscara de desesperación.

— Creo que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo para ayudar con las reparaciones. En cualquier caso, muchas de estas estructuras podrían usarse con algunas mejoras, en mi opinión.

— ¿Y después de eso?

Él sonrió. – No estoy seguro, las posibilidades son infinitas.


End file.
